


“Nope, I absolutely refuse to touch that.”

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Bond [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: It had been two years since he crossed the border between their worlds and he started to live in the magic world.----------The epilogue!
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Bond [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	“Nope, I absolutely refuse to touch that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Finally, the epilogue of this series! I truly hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did! I had always wanted to write a Fantasy AU, so I hope that it came out well hahaha. This is the final for human prince Sho and wizard prince Masaki. Enjoy this fluff epilogue!! <333

“Now, mix it.”

“Alright,” Sho took the wooden spoon and began to mix the blue fluid inside the pot, “Will the potion be ready after this step?”

“Not yet, we have to add the last ingredient.”

“What is it?”

Before the wizard could reply, the Queen came into the room, greeting them with her usual wide smile. Aiba had surely inherited his from her.

“Sho, your parents sent you a letter. I left it on your desk.”

“Thank you!”

“You’re very welcome, my dear,” she said before vanishing the next second.

It had been two years since he crossed the border between their worlds and he started to live in the magic world. At first, they thought to be no way to communicate with his family, but thanks to Aiba’s mother, they found a solution. The only ones who could travel between the two worlds were birds, so, the Queen had gifted Sakurai an owl, that kept him in contact with his parents. Additionally, sometimes, they would meet at the border and stay together for a while.

It was also there where he explained that he didn’t want to become a King, and that he wanted to be with Masaki and no one else. Of course, their first reaction was shock and disappointment, but with time they understood his feelings and forgave him. However, the person he had to thank the most was Suzumi, because she really didn’t deserve to be left alone, and yet she accepted his decision.

He wanted to repay her somehow, so, since his parents had no heir other than him, Sho asked them to entrust Suzumi with their realm. Gladly, his parents welcomed his request and Suzumi was crowned Queen one year after. Unlike him, she followed her obligations, she was ready to bear with the responsibility of her position and she really wanted to do something to make their people’s lives better. She was the Queen their realm needed.

“What are you thinking about?”

Aiba’s voice made him woke up from his thoughts. He had stopped mixing the potion and was now staring blankly ahead of him. His boyfriend, on his side, was looking at him curiously.

“Just thinking how Suzumi really deserved to be the Queen.”

“She is indeed a very incredible and strong person. Your parents had taken a good decision when they set you up with her.”

“Really?”

“Well, my only worthy rival could be her,” the wizard affirmed, smirking.

Sho chuckled, but eventually had to admit that it was true, “It’s not easy to win against you.”

Aiba’s smirk changed to a sincere smile all of a sudden, and that made Sho furrow his eyebrows.

“It’s nothing,” Masaki said, “I just thought that I’m so glad that your love for me didn’t fade.”

Sho took Aiba’s chin and left a soft kiss on his lips. Sometimes, it still felt surreal how could they touch like that when they had been unable to for more than ten years. He was scared to wake up one day and realize that it was all a dream, but fortunately, up until now, that didn’t happen. Whenever he woke up, Masaki was right there beside him, reminding him that they were finally together.

“I love you. You know that, right?” 

“Of course,” his lover replied, returning the kiss.

After that sweet moment, they returned to the potion. Aiba went to pick up the last ingredient but when he put it in front of Sho, the human prince grimaced.

“You’re kidding me.”

Aiba had brought a kind of soggy red  _ thing _ he couldn’t really decipher. He only knew that it looked disgusting.

“It’s a worm soaked in dragon blood. Add it to the potion.”

“Nope, I absolutely refuse to touch that,” he declared firmly. To mark his point, he let go of the wooden spoon and moved away from the pot.

“Come on, Sho, this is the recipe. Without it, my dragon won’t be able to recover.”

“You can add it yourself. It’s disgusting!”

Aiba rolled his eyes in disappointment before taking that  _ thing _ and immerse it into the blue potion, which became red after. Then, Aiba picked up the spoon and began to mix the fluid himself.

Sakurai looked at him from behind, “You wizards are weird.”

“This is how we live, whether you like it or not. You can’t escape from here anymore.”

“I know that,” he replied, before wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist, “I don’t care what I have to handle, as long as I’m here with you I’m happy.”

Aiba turned his head toward him and kissed his cheek, before focusing again on the potion. Sho broke the hug and went to stand beside him.

“When will your dragon recover after drinking this?”

“It depends; usually, it takes two weeks. I hope that he does sooner though. First, I don’t want to see him sick, and second…” the guy trailed off, before leaning into Sho’s ear, “I want to take you on a date.”

“You mean… Me freaking riding your dragon and fly?!” he asked alarmed.

“I’ll ride with you and you’ll hold on to me. Don’t worry.”

Sho wasn’t really looking forward to that date, but he had to admit that the idea of his arms wrapped behind Masaki as they rode a dragon and flew to places he had never been to was indeed exciting.


End file.
